ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Watch the Pilot
"Let's Watch the Pilot" is the 44th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 44th episode overall. Synopsis K.O., Rad, and Enid watch the Lakewood Plaza Turbo pilot.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180125cartoon16/ Plot K.O., Rad, and Enid go on Crinkly Wrinkly's show, Stage Left. Before K.O., Rad, and Enid get onstage, Crinkly Wrinkly gets interrupted by Dynamite Watkins, who becomes the host of Stage Left for the episode. Then K.O., Rad, and Enid come on stage, sit down, and Dynamite Watkins reveals that she has the "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" pilot of ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes''.'' K.O., Rad and Enid then watch and react to the pilot episode with reminiscent emotions, praise on how they did in the episode, and some disputes on who did the most or who was the star. Though those disputes get settled and finish the episode. Features Characters * K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Dynamite Watkins * Crinkly Wrinkly * The Director (cameo) * Succulentus (cameo) * Joe Cuppa (cameo) * Skateboard Nerd (cameo) * Genesis (cameo) * Nanini (cameo) * Mr. Gar (intro and pilot) * Carol (intro and pilot) * Billiam Milliam (cameo) * Lord Boxman * Darrell * Shannon (cameo) * Raymond (cameo) * Jethro (cameo) * Ernesto (pilot) * Mikayla (pilot) * Gladys (pilot) * Ginger (pilot) * Gertie (pilot) * Brandon (pilot) * Ted Viking and Foxy (pilot) * Joff (pilot) * Nick Army (pilot) * Mad Sam (pilot) * A Real Magic Skeleton (pilot) * Mega Football Baby (pilot) * Mr. Logic (pilot) * Red Action (pilot) * Dogmun (pilot) * Joe Cuppa (pilot) * Small One (pilot) * Dolph Finn (pilot) * Drupe (pilot) * Potato (pilot) * Sparko (pilot) * Beardo (pilot) * Calopo (pilot) * Chameleon Jr. (pilot) * Baby Teeth (pilot) * Gerald Nametag * Acting Coach Trivia * Crinkly Wrinkly's show, "Stage Left", is modeled after the long-running series Inside the Actors Studio which is hosted by James Lipton and broadcast on Bravo. Continuity * The episode takes place in as an alternative universe apart from the main universe shown from "OK A.U.!".https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1221915586013224960?s=21 * Joe Cuppa's status as celebrity when he guest appeared referred to when he made his comeback from "Presenting Joe Cuppa". Cultural References * The scene where Lord Boxman and the robots dance in a cartoony fashion, as well as KO, Rad and Enid dancing in the end, are based on the infamous kick-dance sequence shown in selective episodes of ''Tiny Toon Adventures, animated by the defunct Kennedy Cartoons studio. It was known for being the worst studio in the show's production. Boxman's 'Kennedy' scene was derived from the Tiny Toons episode "Buster and the Wolverine". * Enid's outfit resembles Chloe Price's outfits from the video game "Life Is Strange". ** Enid's voice actress, Ashly Burch, also voiced Chloe Price. * When KO, Enid, and Rad sing the "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" theme song, KO said "Lakewood OK K.O!", instead of "Lakewood Plaza Turbo!" at the end. * The celebrity designs of the protagonists were designed by Ryann Shannon, with inspiration from real celebrities, like Tom Cruise for Rad, Kristen Stewart for Enid, and Jaden/Willow Smith for KO. http://ryannshannon.tumblr.com/post/168227668784 * This is the third time where the end credits doesn't play a half of "It's Only Magic". The other times were "KO's Video Channel", "The Power Is Yours!", and "Dendy's Power". * Lord Boxman and Darrell are the only boxmore antagonists to physically appear in this episode, as the other Boxman family members (Ernesto, Shannon, Raymond, Jethro and Mikayla) appears in the pilot and the tiny toons scene (excluding Ernesto and Mikayla). * The scene from the episode was featured once again in Season 2 episode OK A.U.!, implying that it takes place in one of the alternate universes. * When K.O, Rad and Enid are laughing with their noses off, there is a poster of a "dog-nut" in the background which is a reference to Steven Universe as Ian Jones-Quartey was an executive producer on the show. Videos OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Let's Watch The Pilot Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1